This invention relates generally to guidance systems and more particularly to a guidance system for a spin stabilized projectile.
As it is known in the art, artillery or gun systems are a major component of both ground and naval weapon systems. The effectiveness of gun systems may be greatly improved by providing projectiles in flight with a capability to maneuver to home in on a target. The costs of such projectiles must be minimized because of the large number of such projectiles expected to be used in any tactical situation. Furthermore, it is desirable to upgrade the current projectile inventory of 155 mm projectiles, 105 mm projectiles, etc. (40 mm through 8 inches diameter) rather than designing a new and different projectile.
A guidance system for a spinning projectile is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,996 issued Sep. 7, 1982 to V. A. Grosso and assigned to the same assignee as this application and incorporated herein by reference. An inertial roll attitude reference system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,456 issued Jun. 30, 1987 to V. A. Grosso et al. and assigned to the same assignee as this application and incorporated herein by reference. An infrared (IR) seeker for a spinning projectile is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,351 issued Sep. 1, 1987 to Richard A. Beckerleg et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,895 issued Apr. 13, 1993 to V. A. Grosso, which are assigned to the same assignee as this application and incorporated herein by reference. Building on the concepts taught in the latter, a modular and screw on adaptable guidance and control system which can be used with existing projectiles shall be described.